As is now widely conventional in xerographic systems, a photoconductive (PC) drum or belt is charged and then partially discharged to form an electrostatic image. Since contact charging produces little environmental ozone, it is frequently employed as the manner of charging.
A previous contact charging roller which is now prior art to this invention was effective for its purpose since the charge roller was in the cartridge (15,000 average page life) and therefore did not require functioning over the full life of the printer (250,000 average page life). Also, the operating speed of the PC drum was up to 16 pages per minute, while the roller of this invention will operate at up to 24 pages per minute.
Life testing of that prior art charge roller showed loss of ability to charge a photoconductor drum over a 250,000 page life test. Typically, a new charge roller was capable of charging the photoconductor drum to a voltage of 900 v, while at end-of-life the prior charge roller was capable of charging the drum to 500 v. Ideally the charge voltage would remain constant at 900 v. The decrease in charge voltage was primarily due to a gradual increase in the resistance of the charge roller over the life of the test. The typical nip resistance of the roller at the start of life was 1 mega ohm while typical resistance at the end of life was 50 mega ohms.
This gradual increase in resistance over life, termed electrical fatigue, is very undesirable to the operation of a long-life charge roller. A reduction in the rate of resistance increase greatly improves the performance of the charge roller over life of operation.
Additionally, the prior art formula contained zinc oxide added as a dispersion in mineral oil. Where the charge roll is under pressure, as when mounted in a cartridge in contact with a photoconductor drum, the oil has been found to be a contaminant.